1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention provide systems, methods, etc. for adaptive content processing and classification in a high-availability environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current solutions to large scale processing of objectionable content (text, image, video, etc.) such as pornography, hate speech, etc., are unable to perform the processing in real-time due to a multitude of factors. For example, such factors include challenges with distribution, load-balancing, result-aggregation, feedback loops, etc. Many solutions do not even incorporate any feedback loops. Moreover, the solutions in this space only employ resource-based factors such as central processing unit (CPU), bandwidth, etc., while content-based factors, such as size, near-dupness, associated-data, etc.) are largely ignored.